


Good Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Beginnings: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Lunch, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mood Swings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & the team are having a bad day, Will Catherine & Serenity make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day:

*Summary: Steve & the team are having a bad day, Will Catherine & Serenity make it better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*

 

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua were having a hard time with the case, that they were working on at the moment, "I swear, I am gonna get Denning to give us time off for this", The Seal grumbled, & his partner agreed, & said, "Yeah, We deserve it for doing all of this work, even when we were guaranteed the time off", They continued to study the files in front of them, hating the fact that Catherine had to take time off, cause Serenity was nervous about preschool, but they understood that a little girl will always need their moms.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was working the smart table, & it was not being very cooperative at the moment, & she said to it, "Stupid piece of crap, Work !", she exclaimed, as she banged her hand against it. "Cuz, Be nice, The Machine has not done a thing to you", Chin said trying to lighten the mood around the room, Kono gave a small smile, & then she broke down.

 

 

 

"Cuz, What's up ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant asked with concern in his voice, "I could stop thinking about those kids", as she wiped her tears, & trying to compose herself. "I know, Cuz, I know, But we are gonna catch this bastard, & make him pay hard for making these little kids suffer at his hands", Chin said with confidence, "Yeah, We will", The Hawaiian Beauty said with a smile, & they went back to their work.

 

 

 

Steve called for a break, as he & Danny came out of his office, & they sat down & relaxed, They were all wiped from the experience of the case, & they were having a drink of water, when Catherine Rollins-McGarrett was coming in, & Serenity, her & Steve's daughter was next to her, bringing a bag of sandwiches, & other goodies. "What's this ?", The Seal smiled, & the others smiled, as their friend, & honorary niece came in, bringing in their surprises. "We bought you nch", The 3 1/2 year old said brightly, as she put them on the table.

 

 

 

"You did ?", Danny asked as he picked her up, & tickled her, The sweet sound of her giggles was exactly what they needed at that moment. "Yeah, Mama said you might be hungry", she said seriously, which made all of the adults laugh, "Your mama is a smart woman", Chin said, as he kissed her & Catherine on the cheek, "She sure is, Thank you for the wonderful surprise", Kono said, as she mirrored her cousin's gesture.

 

 

 

"Yes, Thank you, Baby, You & Mommy are the best way to get rid of our yucky day", Serenity was proud of the fact that she can put a smile on her father, auntie & uncle's faces. "'re welcome", she said, & she said looking at her uncle, "Unca Danno, May I color, pwease ?", she had her father's eyes, & Danny knew that he was a sucker for those eyes. "Yes, You may" & he got her art supplies, that he kept for her, & got her settled in his office, & then made sure she was comfortable, & if she needed anything, she can come out, & tell them.

 

 

 

As they were finishing up their lunch, Catherine asked, "How's the case going ?", The expressions on their faces told her everything that she wanted to know, & she said with a soothing tone, "Don't worry, you will get the son of a bitch for this, I mean, You guys are the best, & you proved it every time, So please don't worry, okay ?", they smiled & thanked her profusely, telling her that they will be careful & not stress themselves out at all. Catherine said, "Forward me everything, & I will take a look at it, You need a fresh pair of eyes", as she cleaned up, & Kono helped her, They were feeling better about things now.

 

 

 

They talked about pleasant things, & Serenity finished her picture & gave it to them, Chin said, "This goes on the wall of honor, Sweetie, You are getting very talented", she smiled, & said, "Thank you, Unca Chin", He pinned at the wall in front of the entrance, where everyone will get to see it, & admire it, Serenity snuggled against her father for awhile, til she fell asleep. The Adults smiled, & fell in love with the little girl all over again.

 

 

 

"I should get this little one to bed", she gathered up Serenity into her arms, & Steve gathered up their stuff, & said, "I will be back, Guys", They nodded, & he followed her out the door, "I feel better all of a sudden, Let's get this bastard, shall we ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smirk. "I'm game", Kono said, as she went back to the smart table, "I will make some calls on my end", Chin said, "I will go over the case files again", Danny added, & they all went back to do their tasks.

 

 

 

Steve came back after a few minutes, after seeing his wife & daughter off, He was impressed that his team went back to work immediately, He had a good feeling about this case, & that they can solve it in no time flat, **"I am lucky to be part of this special team & ohana, that we formed"**, he thought to himself, as he watched them work hard, He sighed contently, & went to join Danny in looking over the case files, He had a feeling that this bad day will be a good day after all, as long as they work together as a team.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
